User blog:DarkSkullPirates/The Final Royale
The Collosseum roars with excitement as the construction crew is finishing up the repairs on the arena's battleground. Crowd: Alright! Give us another show!! Gatz: Are you ready for D Block!! We have tons more devastatingly tough combatatans for the last battle royale for the fourth sport at the quarter finals! So lets begin! *The Colosseum gates open to reveal all the D block gladiators who run in like crazy* Rebbecca is seen staying back a bit. Rebbecca: I.... I WILL DO IT FOR YOU SOLDIER-SAN!! I WILL END DOFLAMINGO'S REIGN!! *She runs into the fray* Cavendish is seen casually walking into the fight, with a rose in his mouth. Cavendish: This should be a piece of cake. Meanwhile, other gladiators are already making themselves noticed. One gladiator knocks another into the water easily, only to be tackled by a large lion himself. Fighting Lion stands above him and utters a mighty roar. ???: Hey lion! You want a real fight you can get over here! Rolling Logan is seen, motioning for the lion to come over. Logan: Lets rock, kitty cat *He licks his lips* Fighting Lion runs at Logan with incredible speed Gatz: Rolling Logan, the rock star from West blue is challenging the Colosseum's own Fighting lion! As Fighting Lion reaches Logan, Logan dodges a lunge and elbows the back of lions neck, causing him to crash down into the floor. Logan: You think you can handle me, kitty cat? It's been a long time since I rock n' rolled.. Lion makes his way off the ground and claws Logan's face, causing him to loose his footing and fall backwards into a large body. A big, round smiling man appears, holding a spear in his hands. ???: '''I am Meadows the Hunter. I heard there was a Lion around, are you attempting to steal my prey? '''Logan: Get outa' here you creep! I'm takin' that mera Mera fruit so I can be the hottest thing on the charts! He attempts to kick Meadows lower body but meadows grabs Logan's leg and twist it backwards, flipping Logan. Meadows: I am the greatest hunter the world has ever seen. I have studied the ways of every prey I've hunted. He stabs Logan in the back with the spear. Meadows: and yes... I've hunted humans.... Gatz: What a stunning sight, the world famous hunter Meadows is here in the Collosseum showing off his animal-like instincts. Logan: SHEER HEART ATTACK!! Logan quickly gets up and sends a two finger blow to Meadows back. The shock brings Meadows to his knees, but hes sweep kicks Logan. Logan falls back over, as Fighting Lion Grabs Meadows from behind. Meadows flips Lion over his shoulder and onto Logan. Meadows: Jungle Storm!! He spins his spear around rapidly, knocking the two away. Fighting Lion is sent flying to the other half of the Colosseum, knocking multiple gladiators into the water but not falling in itself. Logan is sent toward the water but is stopped by Orlumbus. Orlumbus: Keep your opponents on your side! *He throws Logan back to Meadows. Logan (bloody and beaten): BIG GUN!! Logan delivers a devastating punch to the the side of Meadows face, but Meadows comes back with a stab straight though Logans stomach. Meadows: Get out of my sight you pest. You are not the real prey right now. *He throws the fainted Logan into the water* Gatz: What a turn of events! It looks like meadows is one of the gladiators to beat in this tournament! Whats this? What is Sulieman the beheader doing?? Don't let this be a copy of what Bartolomeo did during B block! Sulieman is seen standing still at the side of the ring. His hands are behind his back as well as his large black sword. A random gladiator comes running at him. Gladiator: Alright, you wanna stand around I'll just knock you out now!! Sulieman, with extreme speed cuts vertically upward across the gladiators chest and face, grabs his body and tosses him into the water, watching a fighting fish attack him. A tiny drop of blood is seen on Suliemans face, which he licks off. Sulieman: I rather enjoy the sight of gore. Gatz: The man who betrayed his battalion at the Sea Battle of Dias just for fun shows no mercy in this competition! Can anyone stop him? Cavendish: Just don't get any blood on my clothes, goth boy *he winks and draws his sword* Cavendish runs at Suleiman, who clashes swords with the Super Rookie. Cavendish smiles wide while Suleiman keeps his same expression. They clash sword multiple times until Cavendish makes contact, narrowly missing Suleiman's forehead and knocking his hat into the water revealing his missing eye covered by an eye patch. Sulieman: ...oh, I'm pretty ashamed of this.. *he points to the eye patch* In all my time I only received two wounds, but the one across by face couldn't be covered up that well and still look good. I'm sure a fashionable gentleman like yourself can relate. Cavendish: '''a beauty like me doesn't get scars so I don't worry about that. The two dance around each other doing a fencing like fighting style, until they run into two more gladiators. Orlumbus and Acilia are having a grudge match, attempting to push the other over. '''Acilia: Why do boys always have to assume that they can beat the girls! Dihehehe... Silly boys can't you see we woman are the superiors!? Orlumbus: Hahaha! As if an adventurer like me could be beat by a mere woman!! As Cavendish and Sulieman run into the two, Orlumbus looses his footing a bit, giving Acilia a chance to swing Orlumbus around and into the water. Acilia brushes off her hands at he job well done. Acilia: '''Thank you boys, now it's time to take YOU out! '''Gatz: As Cavendish of the Whitehorse and Suleiman The Beheader battle it out, one of the female gladiators, Acilia, has easily taken out one of our toughest guys, the Massacre Ruler Orlumbus! Acilia: That's nothing for the Hippolytans of The South Blue! An army of woman warriors! Random Gladiator: Woman warriors? You mean that crew of all women? Other gladiator: Oh she means the Kuja from Amazon lily! That's on the Calm Belt you silly woman! Acilia interrupts her fight with Cavendish and Sulieman and grabs the two gladiators by the head, crushing their faces. Aclia: You listen here you filthy male. We Hippolytans surpass Boa Hacocks Kuja by ten fold. They are nothing to us. She throws the two out of the ring. But, is stopped from running back to Cavendish and Sulieman by Damask, who blocks her path. Damask: You're one of the tougher opponents, so I'll have to take you out! I have to win this! So I can finally fulfill my dream of become one with the only thing I've ever loved! FIRE!! Gatz: As Acilia attempts to make way back to her fight, the mysterious pyrotechnic with an unnatural love for fire stops her in her tracks! What tricks does this man have up his sleeve? Damask: They wouldn't let me use my flame thrower, so I brought these! Damask pulls out a pack of matches Gatz: What! well, its technically not a firearm so we will allow it! Damask: BLAZING BREATH Damask removes his gas mask and lights a match and blows the fire towards Acilia. His breath has so much power that the flame turns into a fireball with enough power to knock Acilia back a bit and singe her armor. Acilia: Ok then, it's on you spineless man... Damask: BURN BURN BURN BURN Damask starts lightning the matches and throwing them around the arena, starting small fires and even setting a few gladiators on fire. But, when he i out of matches Damask sulks over. Damask: My dear love... why does it always have to end like this... Why can we never be together forever.... Suddenly, Rebbecca appears and slashes Damask with her sword, sending him into the water. Rebbecca is then seen grimacing at her singed ponytail. Suddenly, Acilia grabs her arm and swings her around. Acilia: You are a sad excuse for a woman! Where are your muscles! Are you trying to look good for the puny men! HAHAHA!!! You are a joke! Rebbecca: Ha ha, you think i cant be strong because I don't have muscles? Your'e the only joke here.. While being swung around, Rebecca stabs into Acilias arm, causing her to let go of Rebbecca. Rebbecca falls to the ground, and quickly slashes Acilia across the torso sending her into the water. Gatz: Its the Collosseum's own Rebecca! For the last few tournaments Rebbecca has shown great skill at swordplay and even more determination! Could she come out on top this round? Crowd: Go Rebbecca! Yeah you go girl! Meanwhile, Meadows is seen to have been defeated by the fighting lion, who in turn was defeated by Cavendish while fighting Suleiman. Cavendish sends a slash across Suleiman's chest, knocking him back. Suleiman utilizing his monstrous speed attempts to slit Cavendish's throat but misses by about half an inch as Cavendish steps back. Cavendish finishes off Suleiman with a devastated spinning slash. Cavendish: STALLION RUSH Suleiman is sent into the water, as Rebecca comes up to Cavendish and begins slashing. Gatz: And so it comes down to two fan favorites! Rebecca and Cavendish! Who will take the win for D Block? Cavendish: I can;t let you win! I have to proceed to kill Straw Hat!! Rebecca: I need that Mera Mera to take down Doflamingo. I will not lose. Cavendish rushes Rebecca, knocking her back into a large gladiator, who she sends into the water with little effort. While Cavendish deals with a separate fighter, Rebecca cuts at his legs, knocking him over. Cavendish, shocked by the blood on his pants, becomes enraged. Cavendish: You've really done it now, woman... Rebecca: I am willing to face anything. Cavendish: ''Mustang Storm!'' Cavendish sends larger versions of the Stallion Rush at Rebecca, knocking her down. Rebecca lays o the ground, bloody and beaten but her eyes stay open. Rebbecca: I WILL NOT BE HAMMERED DOWN. Rebecca gets up, and stabs through Cavendish's chest. She removes the blade and spins around doing a diagonal slash to the whole upper body. Rebecca: ''MIRACLE SLASH.'' Cavendish is knocked back but isn't out yet. Cavendish quickly sends Rebecca flying with a vertical strike, which causes a crater in the ground where she lands. Cavendish: Huff.. huff... The two slowly realize they are the last two gladiators left. Gatz (starry eyed): These two monster fighters have shown some amazing skills!! But which one has the power to take it all!!? O I uh... I'm sorry I got excited... Cavendish: Have you.. given up... Rebecca: I.... I .... Crowd: what is it....? Rebbecca: I'VE FAILED YOU SOLDIER-SAN!! I... I.. *Rebecca passes out* Cavendish: I... I did it.... Gatz: And Rebbecca is out!! Cavendish is the winner of the exciting D block! Crowd: GOOO CAVENDISH!! YEAAH SO HANDSOME!!! Cavendish can barely stand, using his sword as a crutch. He helps Rebecca up as he medical team rushes in.... Category:Blog posts